Kick::
by Wolfy360
Summary: Most of you have read my Auslly fanfiction, now it's time to bring out my Kack fanfiction! Kim and Jack belong together!
1. Movies

**Alright here is my first chapter of Kack! KimXJack It is rated K+ for violence :3**

* * *

Kim's POV

"Jerry, there is no record of the longest ear hair!" I say.

"I will try and I will succeed! Well, around my 40's then I will." he replies.

I laugh at him and continue to practice with Jack. We are both getting really good. I almost gave him a concussion once by kicking him in the head. Luckily he just got a huge bump.

"Nicely done Jack." I say.

"You too," he says and turns to the others, "You guys want to go to Falafel Phills?"

We all agree and head out of the dojo to Falafel Phills. Jerry still keeps going on about his ear hair record on the way we arrive, we walk inside and take our seats. Eddie and Milton sit next to each other while Jerry checks out a girl. I sit next to Jack and we order some falafels.

"After this you want to see a movie?" Eddie says.

"Sure, which one?" Jack asks.

"Zombie Mom 2!" he says excitedly.

"You mean that excuse of a movie?" I say.

"Come on Kim, it will be fun!" Jack says to me.

"I don't know..."

"Someone scared of Zombie Mom?" Jack teases.

"No!"

"Chicken. Bock bock BOCK."

"I am not! I will go see it and prove it!"

"I thought you would say that."

When we finish eating, we head out to the movie theaters. Jack buys the popcorn, Eddie buys the drinks, Milton buys the tickets, and I buy the candy.

"What are you getting?" Eddie asks Jerry.

"Uh, the extra butter, duh." Jerry says.

We let him buy his "extra butter" and head off to watch. We take seats and the movie starts right on time. It's really slow at the beginning, but into the middle, it gets super scary. One couple behind us flipped their popcorn into the air out of fright and it landed on Jack. I laugh at him and pick popcorn out of his hair.

"Free popcorn!" Jerry says and eats some on Jack's hair. He cleans the rest off and continues to watch the movie.

Milton and Eddie get scared and run out of the theater screaming. Jerry fell asleep and I'm getting bored. Jack seems to be enjoying the movie because he is smiling. _That perfect smile_ I think, _what am I saying, I don't like Jack?!_

Jack's POV

_This is the best movie ever!_ I think, _wonder how Kim is enjoying it. _I look over at her and she looks either bored or scared. I want to say both, but I'm not sure. I lean over and ask her, " Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit, pukish? This movie is really discusting" She says.

"You want to go to the bathroom?"

"No, I'll be alright." She pauses then adds. "Never mind. Be right back!" She gets up and runs to the bathroom. I follow her to the family bathroom or whatever. She runs in and I go in after her. She leans over the toilet and pukes out her last snacks. Maybe seeing this movie wasn't a great idea. I squat next to her and rub her back. After she is done puking her guts out, she gets up and washes her hands.

"You want to just leave?" I ask her.

"Sure. I do not want to throw up again."

"Wait, what about Jerry?" I say.

"He'll find out when he wakes up." She says.

We walk out of the theater and buy some hamburgers at Burger King. We then return to the dojo to see Black Dragons attacking Milton, Eddie, and Rudy.

* * *

**dun dun DUN Cliff Hanger. I love doing that.**


	2. Dojo Attacks

**FEEEEW DONE! I am also working on a story called 1 Through 10. I will post a link when I finish with chapter 1.**

**~Bree**

* * *

Jack's POV

Me and Kim rush into the dojo and start attacking the nearest Black Dragon. But we are outnumbered. I kick and punch my hardest but I end up nowhere.  
"Jack!" I hear Kim scream.  
I turn around and two Black Dragons pinned her to the wall. I rush over and kick one of them away from her. She manages to get free from the other and thanks me. About five minutes into fighting me, Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Kim chase all of them off.  
"What was that about?"  
Kim asks them.  
"I don't know they just came in and started attacking us!" shouted Milton.  
"I heard one of them say something about taking the dojo." says Eddie.  
We start talking eagerly until something hits my head and I black out.

Kim's POV

"Jack?!" I shout. Turns out there was still a Black Dragon in hiding. I finally chase him out and rush over to where Jack lays sprawled out on the matt.  
"Jack?" I say. His eyes are closed and I feel mine becoming watery. I hold the tears back and grab my phone to call urgent care. I'm sitting next to Jack the whole time while Rudy and the others go have a talk with the Black Dragons. I can't help it and start to cry a little. What if he loses his memory? What if he falls into a comma for a long time? What if he becomes blind of deaf? Even worse. What if he...dies? Finally urgent care comes and takes him to the hospital. Of course I tag along. We arrive and I wait in the waiting room. I fall asleep around eight and wake to a hand nudging me on the shoulder. It was Jack same as usual.  
"You okay?" I ask him.  
"Fine. Just passed out. Let's go back to the dojo."  
We walk back to the mall and find it closed. I didn't know it took that long. I look at my phone, 'ten o'clock!' I think.  
"You want to stay at my house for the night?" Jack asks me, "It's just a few minute walk from here."  
"Sure, let me call my parents."  
I call them and let them know where I am staying and we walk to his house. When we arrive, his house is a tannish color with two stories. There is a little walkway to the entrance that is lite up with dim blue lights on the sides.  
"This is a nice house." I say.  
"Thanks." He replies  
We walk in and I instantly hear snoring coming from one of the rooms.  
"Sorry, my dad is a snorer." Jack tells me.  
"I can live through it."  
We walk upstairs to his room. Its medium sized and he has karate trophies on a shelf. He has a big bed with blue sheets and a lamp on a nearby dresser.  
"Cool room." I say.  
"Thanks again. You want to take a shower?" He asks me.  
"A day without one won't hurt. Besides I took one this morning." I reply.  
"Alright. What about clean clothes?"  
"Jack, I'm fine. Just tired. What could the Black Dragons possibly want with the dojo? They barely want to come near it... let alone look at it."  
"I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow. I'm going to take a shower. Call if you need anything I'll be across the hall."  
As he leaves the room I lie on the bed and stare into space. I try to figure out why the Black Dragons attacked us, but then Jack's phone rings on the dresser. Unidentified number? I pick up anyways.  
'Watch your little dojo Jack. We'll be coming sooner than you expected. First to go Rudy. Kim. Jerry. Eddie and that nerd. See you later.'  
I had no idea who that was. I have to tell Jack. I run across the hall and bang on what I hope is the bathroom door.  
"Jack?!"  
The water turns off and he replies, "Hang on."  
"Hurry up this is urgent!" I shout  
About five minutes later he walks out. "What's the rush?"  
"Listen." I say and play back the call I got moments ago. He listens and his jaw drops open. "We have to tell the others!" he says.  
"It's almost midnight. You think it's a good time to tell them. If we wake them up they will be grumpy enough."  
"Alright let's wait 'till morning. Come on."  
We walk back to his room and we both climb onto his bed. We lay there and close our eyes.  
"Kim, you awake."  
"No Jack." I reply.  
"I would flick your cheek but I know that's a bad idea."  
"Yeah. So don't do that." I say and pause.  
"Cause' only I can."  
Then I turn over and flick his forehead. He rubs were I flicked him and I burst into laughter. A few minutes later I stop laughing and lay down on my side. I'm half asleep when I feel myself automatically turn over and rest on Jack. Then I fall instantly into sleep.


	3. Dojo Attacks Again

**Wahoo yayayayayy! Hope you guys like! R and R please!**

**BTW here is a link to my story "****_One Through Ten"_**

s/3112674/1/One-Through-Ten

* * *

Jack's POV

I wake up at nine thirty and find Kim on top of me. _Huh...this is actually pretty...nice_? I think. _Okay I have to admit. She's kind of cute when she is not attacking everyone_.

I get up careful not to wake her and slip downstairs. My parents are still asleep -my dad's snoring gives it away- so I make some waffles and leave some for Kim. I then walk back upstairs and get dressed in the bathroom. When I come out Kim jumps out near the entrance of the bathroom and scares my moles off me. She laughs hard and so do I. We walk downstairs and she finishes her waffles then gets dressed. It's off to the dojo with some drama.  
When we arrive we tell them everything. They tell us what they found out yesterday.

"They want to take our dojo to expand _their_ dojo!" exclaims Rudy.

"What jerks! They don't know that they can just try and bride Rudy somehow?" Jerry says.

I roll my eyes and I see Frank standing right at the entrance listening to what Jerry had just said.

"Frank don't you dare!" I shout at him.

Frank runs out the door and I chase after him. I manage to knock him down right before he enters his dojo. The others catch up as I lift Frank off his feet. He elbows my stomach and I let go wincing in pain. Frank rushing inside and see him franticly talking and we all run back to the dojo.

"I can't believe this!" I say and turn to Jerry, "Really Jerry! Really?"

"I didn't know! Don't be harsh yo."

Before we know it Black Dragons swarm the dojo. About seven of them, so we are outnumbered by one. They start attacking us and kick one of them in the stomach. He falls back onto the mats. One comes rushing towards me so I duck them take him down by his foot. I punch his left cheek but miss as he rolls over. We stands up and I push him near the entrance where Kim and Milton are fighting two Black Dragons. I kick my opponent again but this time he flies into the window, making glass shatter everywhere. I quickly look around and see that no one was hurt but Kim. I rush over to her aid seeing a piece of glass in her arm. There is blood on the floor.

"Kim are you okay?!" I say worried.

"Not really. My arm hurts!"

Another Black Dragon comes towards us and I jump up and kick him out the door. That was the last one to go.

Kim's POV

The pain in my arm is filling my whole body. It is stuck in my skin deep, I mean _deep_. Well, it feels like that anyways. Jack holds me arm and examines it. His hand is warm and gentle, enough to make my stomach flutter.

"I can't take out the glass." Jack says. He touches the glass which moves it and I wince a little.

"Let's get you taken care of."

Another trip to the urgent care. Yay.

When we arrive Jack signs us in and cleans the blood off his hand. He walks to me and sits on the chair next to me. We have been here for half an hour. Some kid got his finger on a fish hook. Hammer incident. We'll be here for a while. I feel tired, my head hurts, my arm hurts. Ugh I'm aweful. Jack looks at me and notices that my eyes are droopy. He asks me if I want to lay down on his shoulder but I say I'm fine.

"You sure?" He asks me again. "You don't look so well."

"I'm fine seriously."

"No you're not. Come here."

This time I don't refuse. I lay me head on his shoulder and within minutes I'm asleep.

When I awake I have stiches on my arm and Jack is sitting on a nearby chair.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Fine let's get out of here."


End file.
